bigbangtheoryfandomcom-20200223-history
Howard/Gallery - Groups
Group Photos Bbt-halonight.jpg|Howard and the guys playing Halo. Duckdeficiency.jpg|Howard, Leonard, and Raj camping out to watch meteor shower. Tbbt S5 Ep 10 Leonard, Howard, Raj.png|Howard with Leonard and Raj discussing the Wild West and Witches expansion pack. The Big Bang Theory Season 5 Episode 11 The Speckerman Recurrence 7.jpg|The gang playing a card game. The Big Bang Theory Season 5 Episode 11 The Speckerman Recurrence 3.jpg|The guys playing cards at the apartment. The shiny trinket maneuver Howard Raj and Leonard.jpg|Leonard, Howard and Raj. The Recombination Hypothesis Sheldon Howard and Raj 2.jpg|Sheldon, Raj and Howard playing a board game. The Recombination Hypothesis Sheldon Howard and Raj.jpg|Howard, Raj and Sheldon playing a board game. Got any wood? The Recombination Hypothesis The Guys.jpg|Leonard going out on a date with Penny. Skankreflex3.jpg| 213.jpg|Cast photo. 212.jpg|Happy Birthday, Sheldon. 201.jpg|Gifts for Sheldon. BA27.png|Arguing the best batman. Plat6.jpg|Discussing their plans for Thanksgiving. Plat5.jpg|Howard is trying to trick Raj's phone with his voice. Plat4.jpg|Sheldon has an extra ticket to the aquarium. BA22.png|Picking up Adam West. Bu27 (2).png|To a Sheldon-free weekend. MMM3.jpg|Claire is a screenwriter/bartender. MMM4.jpg|Making a point about "Frozen", the movie. BA19.png|Picking up Adam West. Corr2.png|Sheldon has been kidnapped. Pos11.jpg|A baby will change and ruin everything. Tcc-12.jpg|The government is after me! Tcc-13.jpg|Getting a sobriety test. fl13.png|At the comic book store. Sf2.png|Discussing Lenny's martial problems. Percussive Shock2.jpg|Leonard hitting the stuck lug nut. On the way to Mexico..jpg|Mexico bound. 0307.jpg|Know any musicians? Fig45.png|Victorian Christmas The shiny trinket maneuver Howard Raj and Leonard.jpg|Hanging out at Sheldon and Leonard's. Howard, Raj and Sheldon play Jenga.jpg|The guys playing a game. The guys.jpg|The guys at work. The werewolf transformation the guys at dinner.jpg|The gang sharing a meal at the apartment. The weekend vortex howard, amy and sheldon.jpg|Howard, Sheldon and Amy. 908 (8).jpg|Finding Sheldon a girl. 908 (6).jpg|Setting up a series of puzzles to get Sheldon's contact information. 908 (3).jpg|Setting up a series of puzzles to get Sheldon's contact information. Ash28.png|Finding Sheldon a girl. MD6.png|Sheldon asking for help in finding a new significant other. The weekend vortex leonard, howard and sheldon.jpg|At the comic book store. The weekend vortex the guys 2.jpg|Star Wars gaming marathon weekend. Xcvb11.png|Can't we stay? We'll be good. Xcvbn5.jpg|Howard and Ramona. Xcvbn12.png|Howard flirting with Ramona. BD12.jpg|We all remember Jar-Jar. BD11.jpg|we could ask Stuart to go. Exothermic Reaction2.jpg|You have met your match. Accelerated Corrosion2.jpg|Using science on the stuck lug nut. The weekend vortex the guys.jpg|Star Wars gaming marathon weekend. The weekend vortex sheldon.jpg|At the comic book store. The weekend vortex leonard, howard, and raj.jpg|Walking up to the apartment down in front of the broken elevator. Twv- Raj 3.jpg|Star Wars gaming marathon weekend. Fenc54.png|Crazy dueling behind their instructor. Fenc38.png|Taking it easy in the sports bar. The Transporter Malfunction - Raj, Howard and Bernadette.jpg|Bernadette, Howard and Raj. A3.jpg|Nerd bowling team. A2.jpg|Checking out Leonard's kiss with Penny. Kt19.png|The guys are trying to get around the university's patent rules. Kt18.png|How to give Howard a share. MMM10.jpg|Dinner with Raj. Rab12.jpg|Discussing their Valentine's Day plans. The Transporter Malfunction - The guys.jpg|The guys eating at the apartment. The Hawking Excitation Howard.jpg|At the Caltech cafeteria. The guys talking about Howard's latest news.jpg|Hanging out at the apartment. Howard, Raj and Leonard in his apartment.jpg|Parts from Stephen Hawking's wheelchair. The stag convergence wheaton, kripke, and the guys.jpg|At Howard's bachelor party: Wil Wheaton!! The stag convergence the guys 2.jpg|At Howard's bachelor party. The stag convergence the guys.jpg|Eating at the Caltech cafeteria. CE4.jpg|At the Cheesecake Factory The stag convergence raj, howard, and leonard.jpg|At Howard's bachelor party. Raj talking to his parents.jpg|The gang at the apartment. Penny practices bartending.jpg|Raj talks to Penny! The launch acceleration leonard, howard and raj.jpg|Getting tuxes for Howard's wedding. Wedding25.jpg|Inviting the gang to their wedding at city hall. Time5.jpg|Bigger than we thought! Time3.jpg|Watching the time machine eBay auction. Mid12.jpg|Howard as Robin Hood, not Peter Pan. Howard357.jpg|Howard taking a picture with an unsuspecting Penny. Fetch6.jpg|The hairy bunch back from the North Pole expedition. Fetch1.jpg|Howard is dressed to help retrieve Sheldon from his home in Texas. Mono4.jpg|The guys on their North Pole expedition. rv34.png|If you disagree, then you will disappear. New12.jpg|Howard and his broken space potty. Veg1.jpg|Howard meets his paid for date. Reading mor about Trent.jpg|Finding out about a fan. fl16.png|Stuart hears that people can be paid for personal services. fl23.png|The movie line. Iso1.jpg|The gang in the hallway. Hooker10.jpg|Alicia needs a ride to her audition. Any volunteers? Laser3.jpg|Laser spy game. Train6.jpg|Cast and Summer Glau publicity photo. The weekend vortex the guys 3.jpg|Star Wars gaming weekend marathon. Rob2.png|Howard and his MONTE. S6Ep04 - space shuttle.jpg|Howard returning from space joyfully. S6EP04 - Howard confronting Stuart.jpg|Astronaut Wolowitz returns to find Stuart is now Raj's friend and roommate. Gg3.jpg|Beverly visiting the apartment and annoying everyone. Duc4.jpg|While camping getting high on hippie cookies. tt17.png|Sheldon got dizzy and fainted. Duc5.jpg|While camping getting high on hippie cookies. Tj16.png|The gang watching them perform. Howard n raj.jpg|When Howard and Raj wrestled. Duc3.jpg|While camping getting high on hippie cookies. Neb3.jpg|Kites ho!! Goth6.jpg|At the tattoo parlor. Goth5.jpg|Raj and Howard going after Goth girls. Fer10.jpg|Wine tasting. Fer11.jpg|Are you two married? NM7.jpg|The girls wrapping pipe for the project. Goth4.jpg|Bethany and Sarah -if anybody cares. Eat4.jpg|Howard's shmeckel is caught in the robotic hand. Amy11.jpg|Watching the making of Shamy. Amy9.jpg|Bouncing a laser off the Apollo 11 reflector on the moon. Pos9.jpg|Congratuations! HS20.png|Amy needs a date. HS4.png|Bottoms up! HS44.png|Looking for guys for Amy. Pos8.jpg|Little umbrellas to partially cover their little kid heads. Pos7.jpg|Howard has major worried about raising a human being. Pos6.jpg|Sheldon validates the other guys new idea. Pos3.jpg|To Howard and his tight pants that didn't leave him sterile. Pos1.jpg|Little umbrellas. 107807 D0099b.jpg|Howard flipping out over the baby. Amy8.jpg|Bouncing a laser off the Apollo 11 reflector on the moon. teo1.jpeg|Dinner together. teo2.jpeg|Sheldon discussing his apology. teo3.jpeg|Talking about renting a party bus. teo5.jpeg|Sheldon made Emily cry. Amy6.jpg|Bouncing a laser off the Apollo 11 reflector on the moon. Amy5.jpg|We found a date for you. Past7.jpg|The new couch. Past5.jpg|Sheldon meets Howard and Raj. Past3.jpg|Oh no. Past20.jpg|Making homemade rocket fuel. Past10.jpg|The destruction of the elevator. Gre12.jpg|What the frack? Gre10.jpg|Dr. Plimpton at Caltech. Act9.jpg|Sheldon's lecture bombs. Love6.jpg|Bernadette's former TALL boyfriend. Love5.jpg|Science panel. SML2.jpg|Celebrating Christmas with the gang. A62.jpg|No more seats. A59.jpg|High nerds. Nate19.jpg|The cast and Summer Glau. Nate22.jpg|Summer Glau. Nate21.jpg|The gang and Summer Glau. SML1.jpg|Celebrating Christmas with the gang. Ext37.jpg|Celebrating Christmas with the gang. teo1.jpeg|Dinner together. teo2.jpeg|Sheldon discussing his apology. teo3.jpeg|Talking about renting a party bus. Ext33.jpg|Celebrating Christmas with the gang. Job12.jpg|Watching Penny on NCIS. Job9.jpg|Everyone texting during dinner. Job7.jpg|Last time Penny serves the guys. CE5.png|At the Cheesecake Factory. Love3.jpg|Meeting the Shelbot. Love1.jpg|Trip pre-briefing. vi4.jpg|Raj is mad at Howard. Vi1.jpg|The 4A half of he argument. Po25.png|Sheldon peeking in the window. Jp5.jpg|Wonder Woman. Po21.png|Preparing to watch Leonard and Penny's wedding. Jp3.jpg|Aquaman sucks. Trc1.jpg|Reviweing Sheldon's contract addendum. App.png|Promo photo. Kt32.png|What should Raj do about the present that Emily sent him? Kt31.png|Why are you wearing a bow tie? KT29.png|Get him! Jp12.jpg|The TBBT JLA. LS7.jpg|In the movie line. VIN1.png|Ready to start it up. VIN2.png|Testing their invention. VIN5.png|Raj's chicken nuggets. tt1.png|I won a night of wine tasting from work. Jp10.jpg|JLA sees a car being broken into. Pic4.jpg|Working on the Mandy problem. Batch10.jpg|Sheldon applying his weight. Batch8.jpg|We can figure this out; we're scientists. Batch7.jpg|working on the flat tire. Po32.png|Who wants hot cinamon rolls? Jp1.jpg|We won!! Jones9.jpg|Sheldon steals the movie. The Big Bear Precipitation -- Promotional Photo -10.jpg|Big bear waving to the baby. The Big Bear Precipitation -- Promotional Photo -11.jpg|Having a talk with Uncle Raj. bg54.png|All right, here we go. Jones8.jpg|All full. Jones7.png|The line stops here. Jones6.jpg|Penny's prank phone call. Jones4.jpg|Waiting for the Raiders movie. rv56.png|I love America! rv57.png|Howard slams it shut. rv65.png|Worried about the government interfering. rv66.png|Racing away from Leonard. rv75.png|Sobriety test. Jones1.jpg|Movie line. Pry1.jpg|Priya is in LA for a visit. Kat5.jpg|Amy visits Caltech and is very annoying. Bot6.jpg|Shelbot and the gang at the Cheesecake Factory. Troll2.jpg|Over crowded fantasy. Troll3.jpg|Restarting with Bernadette. Mate5.jpg|Howard after a fight with Bernadette. React1.jpg|Playing a card game with a quarantined Sheldon. Dance4.jpg|Eating at the Cheesecake Factory. BA52.png|Good job. Past6.png|Hanging out at Stuart's place. BA33.png|Happy Birthday, Sheldon. BA103.png|Singing Happy Birthday to Sheldon. BA89.png|Sheldon apologizes to his guests. BA87.png|Sheldon apologizes to his guests. BA59.png|Sheldon likes Bernie's toast better. BA57.png|Howard proposes a toast to Sheldon. BA55.png|Sheldon apologizes to his guests. Trc12.jpg|Talking to the patent attorney about their invention. Trc10.jpg|What about a plaque? Trc5.jpg|Bernadette wonders why Howard is signing a contract with Sheldon. Ab7.jpg|Howard is fooling Sheldon. Ab6.jpg|Penny telling Howard how he did the card trick. Ab5.jpg|Sheldon trying to do Howard's card trick. TBBT 6x5 The Holographic Excitation Howard and Stuart.jpg|Howard gives Stuart an autographed picture. S6EP05 - Guys' apartment.jpg|Discussing Raj's American voice at the apartment. S6EP07 - Howard finally moves out.png|Finally moving out of his mother's house. 43f.jpg|Raj, Howard and Sheldon. 43e.jpg|Talking to Sheldon's assistant, Alex. Sp7.jpg|Leonard mediating the parking spot dispute. Bu51 (2).png|Surprise!! Bu45 (2).png|Sheldon realizes they don't want him to come. Sp6.jpg|Leonard mediating the parking spot dispute. Ghj10.jpg|Keep your women in line! Pn28.png|To Howard. Pn15.png|Sheldon worried about the Wolowitz baby. Screen shot 2012-12-13 at 2.42.16 PM.png|"Jingle" bells. Screen shot 2012-12-13 at 2.41.52 PM.png|Nerd runway fashion show. Out1.jpg|Come join us. Fer7.jpg|Don't ask Claire too many questions. LS24.jpg|Talking about the special movie showing. LS18.jpg|Sheldon versus the line cutter. LS9.jpg|Stuart was paid to yell at Sheldon by Amy. Screen shot 2012-12-13 at 2.37.07 PM.png|Scroll containing their D&D quest. Screen shot 2012-12-13 at 2.33.01 PM.png|Jingle Bells on bells. ju17.png|In the lab. 381013.jpg|Sheldon has the whole gang in front of Human Relations. NG2.jpg|Star Trek: The Next Generation costumes. Howard as a Borg. Ng8.jpg|Posing in costume in the desert. Ng7.jpg|Hitch-hiking back to the Enterprise. OR5.jpg|Bert keeps bringing Amy pretty rocks. OR3.jpg|Telling Amy that Bert has a crush on her. Loco3.jpg|Discussing their Valentine's Day plans. Conc6.jpg|Ordering Comic-Con tickets. Conc5.jpg|Get ready..get set..hit your refresh key. Conc2.jpg|Scared of the ticket scalper. Val5.png|Dinner in a vintage dining car. Din6.jpg|Dinner around the coffee table. FT11.jpg|Dinner at apartment 4A. Bet58.png|Opening night Star Wars movie audience. Bet109.png|Post-movie after glow. FT9.jpg|Playing a board game. FT2.jpg|Howard discussing his fighting with Sheldon. Tu9.png|Playing a WWII board game. Tu16.png|Bernadette driving Howard and Sheldon to the airport. Em6.jpg|Lunch at Caltech cafeteria. Em3.jpg|Bernadette, Howard, Raj and Emily. Bye14.jpg|Planning Star Wars' Day. Bye15.jpg|Planning Star Wars' Day. Bye21.jpg|Admiring the girls' Death Star cake. FI11.png|Penny leaving quickly. FI04.png|Life is too short to put up with dizz! Ng6.jpg|Treking through the desert. Ng5.jpg|Treking through the desert. Ng4.jpg|Arriving at the diner. Ng3.jpg|Stares from the diner patrons. Ng2.jpg|We have a car. It's from Enterprise. Ng1.jpg|Finally at the diner. Howard07.jpg|Penny getting to know Howard and Raj. Tumblr mgqjxm2b951qdz44io5 250.jpg|The gang having dinner together. Tumblr mgqjxm2b951qdz44io4 250.jpg|Dinner at the L/S apartment. Missy106.jpg|Howard meets Missy. Val6.jpg|Valentine's Day dinner. H&B1.jpg|Bernadette and Howard's rooftop wedding. 103692 d3270b.jpg|Meeting Mrs. Davis at a university function. Scav8.jpg|Game master Raj with a little showmanship. Scav7.jpg|The scavenger hunt goes to the comic book store. Scav4.jpg|Riddle me this...you bunch of geeks. tt15.png|Ready to test their invention. Scav3.jpg|Setting up the scavenger hunt. Val4.jpg|At the comic book store. RajNot2.jpg|The gang looking after a heart broken Raj. Monster9.jpg|The gang at the Comic Book Store. ConImp6.jpg|Sheldon boring middle school students. ConImp5.jpg|Talking to young women about science careers. Doc35.png|Raj butting in. ConImp2.jpg|Video games in Apartment 4A. ConImp1.jpg|Playing video games with Sheldon. Closet1.jpg|With their closet planner, Sheldon. 12345.png|Howard, Penny and Raj in the back seat during the pilot episode. CC3.jpg|Hearing various stories about the contents of his father's letter. Ram8.jpg|Fascinated at Ramona's interest in Sheldon. Fine6.jpg|Facing Kurt to get back Penny's money. Batj8.jpg|Getting Leslie on their Physics Bowl Team against arch enemy Sheldon. Batj4.jpg|Practicing for the Physics Bowl. Tenure9.jpg|Attending late professor's memorial service. Tenure4.jpg|New tenured position available. Tenure1.jpg|Caltech cafeteria. The-big-bang-theory-dec-2012.jpg|The season 6, 7 8 & 9 opening credits photo. 744805945.JPEG|Season 7 cast. Fuzzy20.jpg|The gang playing video games. AN11.jpg|The guys after Bernadette's little earthquake. AN6.jpg|That's a great wall. AN5.jpg|Time to redecorate. Fuzzy7.jpg|Playing Jenga. Fuzzy5.jpg|Group dancing class. BigBran5.jpg|Working on Penny's media center assembly. BigBran14.jpg|Howard dancing D D R. BigBran12.jpg|Assembling Penny's media center. BigBran1.jpg|Penny and the gang in the hall. Dump7.jpg|Getting Howard back in Halo night. Dump4.jpg|The gang playing video games. NP14.png|Bernadette wonders what they are doing. Song5.png|The gang singing Bernadette's song. Tcc-24.jpg|Hello, my hateful shrew. Tcc-26.jpg|I love America! Tcc-18.jpg|The email is from their acquisition department. Dump2.jpg|Penny playing Halo with the guys. Ham11.jpg|Fighting the Battle of Gettysburg. Raid5.jpg|Sheldon reading at lunch to get back at Amy. Hoft16.jpg|Howard filming fight of Leonard and Sheldon. Hop13.jpg|High Sheldon singing a song from "Fiddler on the Roof". Hop10.jpg|Penny - bartender. Tm1.jpg|Sheldon threatening Leonard not open a mint condition toy. Jer1.png|At reception for Dennis Kim. Soki7.jpg|Attending a 'Planet of the Apes' marathon. Pim8.jpg|Fencing is a serous sport. Pim7.jpg|Advance! Pim6.jpg|Touche! Pim5.jpg|This is not Stars Wars. Pim11.jpg|Howard adding mileage to his Fitbit to fool Bernie. Pim3.jpg|I challenge you to a duel over Amy...in three years...after you teach me Fenc9.png|Crazy fencing. Fenc5.png|Picking up Howard for lunch. Soki2.jpg|Attending a 'Planet of the Apes' marathon. Inde1.jpg|Discussing Missy Cooper. BFP7.jpg|First opening group shot. Bob1.jpg|Professor Proton is coming. Spell10.jpg|Howard doing impressions as the D&D dungeon master. Spell13.jpg|Guys' night playing Dungeons and Dragons. Spell14.jpg|Howard is the dungeon master. Spell15.jpg|Rolling the dice Las Vegas style. Bet80.png|That's true. Bet79.png|Did you hear something bad about the movie? Spell17.jpg|Having fun playing D&D. Fin6.jpg|Leonard going away for the summer. Fin5.jpg|Season 6 finale. 103277 wb 1376b ws.jpg|Leonard's going away party. FG3.jpg|Howard has dinner with his in-laws. Howard07.jpg|Penny first meets Raj and Howard. Hall1.jpg|Sexy cop and Albert Einstein. Pole16.png|Retrieving Sheldon from Texas. HE7.jpg|Looking for the father of Amy's children. HE4.jpg|Amy gets a message from a guy. HE2.jpg||Amy texting back the guy she met. HE1.jpg|"Amy date" drinking game. HS40.png|Checking out the dating pool for Amy. HS35.png|No more Indian guys. Pole14.png|Retrieving Sheldon from Texas. Hall8.png|Halloween party. MD1.png|Helping Sheldon find a new girlfriend. Plat12.jpg|Leonard finds himself embarrassed. Plat8.jpg|Howard: Please sir, I want some more. Plat7.jpg|We don't need any more volunteers. Hall3.png|Leonard and Penny performing sexy cop business. Rr9.jpg|Stop celebrating me! Rr4.jpg|In the cafeteria. S6EP07 - Howard finally moves out.png|Howard finally moving out of his home. S6EP04 - Howard confronting Stuart.jpg|Howard returns from space. Howard357.jpg|Photographing a sleeping Penny; my girlfriend. Howardbedrm.jpg|Howard's bedroom. The launch acceleration leonard, howard and raj.jpg|Getting their tuxes for Howard and Bernadette's wedding. The Countdown Reflection The gang sans Howard.jpg|Watching Howard's rocket take-off to the ISS. NP15.jpg|Howard hopped up on estrogen is worried about his man-boobs. The Countdown Reflection Howard, Sheldon and Bernadette.jpg|Deciding how to get married after city hall closes. Wat7.jpg|Stephanie is in a relationship with Leonard. Pfp2.jpg|Analyzing Leonard and Penny's kiss. NM4.jpg|The guys say "I'm sorry" with flowers. ju8.png|The wives come to visit. Pack3.jpg|Leonard happy as his mother goes after Howard. Work8.jpg|Dinner with the guys. Work7.jpg|Shooting at balloons with a laser. Work2.jpg|Sheldon is making in difficult for Howard to explain himself to Bernie. Topo5.jpg|Spock on an away mission on a planet similar to our Renaissance period. Lucy26.jpg|Raj withdrawing after being rejected by Lucy. Lucy23.jpg|Howard and Leonard get to meet Raj's friend Lucy. Ear7.jpg|Raj having coffee with Emily with Howard's interpretation. Ear3.jpg|Howard signing for Penny. Ear10.jpg|Checking out the gymnasium patrons. Ear1.jpg|Howard helping Penny by signing to Emily for her. Bar4.jpg|Priya serving her Texas chili to Sheldon. Coat11.jpg|Leonard and Penny having dinner with Howard on his first date with Bernadette. Ler5.jpg|MONTE. Ler4.jpg|Kripke's robot has a flame thrower. Coat5.jpg|Playing Mystic Warlords of Ka'a. Ler1.jpg|Working on their killer robot named MONTE. Pub23.png|Sheldon at lunch. Myth10.jpg|Dr. Gablehauser bragging about Raj and his discovery. Myth9.jpg|Penny waiting on the guys. Gamma4.jpg|Professor Crawley ranting. Gamma2.jpg|Searching for their cricket. Date3.png|Howard's accident with the robot arm. Date2.jpg|Howard's accident with the robot arm and his honey tree. Lot6.jpg|Last one holding on gets the one true ring. Lot4.jpg|Fighting over the Lord of the Rings ring. Lot3.jpg|Everybody down. Search10.jpg|On a quest to get Sheldon's WOW virtual stuff back. Search1.jpg|Searching for Sheldon's stolen WOW virtual stuff. Cof8.jpg|Coming to fetch Sheldon back from Texas. Cof2.jpg|The guys after being away for three months up north. Pole9.jpg|Happy that Sheldon will be gone all summer. Pole8.jpg|Listening to Sheldon's North Pole expedition plans. Pole2.jpg|The guys in their North Pole hut looking for evidence of magnetic monopoles. Pole1.jpg|Practicing for their North Pole trip in the Cheesecake Factory freezer. Ste7.jpg|Everyone tries to win with "Spock". Ste4.jpg|Leonard, Stephanie! You're alive! Z4.jpg|Sheldon is in line to get his driver's learner permit. 106222 d0644b lr.jpg|Howard has a younger half-brother named Josh. BGF3.jpg|Sheldon and his sonic bird zapper. Dis4.jpg|Dinner at apartment 4A. Gag3.jpg|At the Cheesecake Factory. Fest6.jpg|Testing Howard's Internet kissing machine. NUX4.jpg|Mrs. Lathrum likes to annoy people. Pan5.jpg|Playing his thermion to annoy the app developers. Top7.jpg|Shopping at the comic book store. Top6.jpg|The guys finding Penny and Stuart on a date. Top5.jpg|Running into Penny in the hallway. Cush1.jpg|Weekend paintball. Ein2.jpg|Sheldon serving his friends at the Cheesecake Factory. Boz3.jpg|Sheldon on his way to Bozeman, Montana. Coll1.jpg|At the Caltech cafeteria. Gor2.jpg|Take-out at L&S's apartment. Corn2.jpg|Penny is watching football while they go kite fighting. Ny3.jpg|Howard showing the girls how to solder jewelry. Nov21.jpg|Leonard and his itchy sweater. Nov13.jpg|Talking about her father. Nov12.jpg|Mike toasting Sheldon's late father. Nov10.jpg|Sheldon knows about football. Nov8.jpg|Howard doesn't want to talk to Mike. Nov7.jpg|Mike's here. Nov1.jpg|Running out to see the return of Zack. MrsZack2.png|Arriving for Thanksgiving dinner. MrsZack1.png|Howard welcoming the guys to dinner. Disc4.jpg|Raj staying with his friends. A28.jpg|An embarrassing Sailor Moon story. A27.jpg|Hawking wheelchair souvenirs. A26.jpg|Raj fixing dinner. A23.jpg|Demonstrating magic tricks. A21.jpg|Get your women in line! A20.jpg|You're going on the wall of heroes. A19.jpg|Dinner. A15.jpg|Howard and his fantasy friends. Corr19.png|Watching the van burn. A14.jpg|Shelbot. A13.jpg|Increasing security after the robbery. A12.jpg|Talking over a misunderstanding with Bernie. A11.jpg|Howard getting a tattoo. gt30.png|What's going on? gt31.png|You can watch it in here. A10.jpg|Raj and Howard at the Goth bar. A9.jpg|Trying to get out of the closet at the same time. A8.jpg|Cricket bet. Rt22.png|Reviewing Sheldon's addendum. A7.jpg|In the cafeteria. A6.jpg|Picking up women. A5.jpg|Wii bowling. Road2.jpg|I still live here. JR7.jpg|Sheldon has no students. JR6.jpg|Who was a teacher's pet? JR4.jpg|You reported me? JR3.jpg|Sheldon vs. Howard. JR1.jpg|We're all geniuses!! S223.jpg|Reading comic books. S222.jpg|Discussing Stuart living with Howard's mother. S218.jpg|Discussing investing in a comic book store. S215.jpg|Emily and her first evening with The Social Group. S202.jpg|Practicing his baseball pitching skills. Foci6.jpg|Debating the "Back to the Future Part 2" timeline. Iss15.png|Stuart visiting the naked couple. Foci5.jpg|Debating the "Back to the Future Part 2" timeline. Foci4.jpg|Looking on-line. Foci2.jpg|Science retreat weekend. Foci1.jpg|In the cafeteria. Snap18.png|Sheldon has no students. App9.jpg|Dinner with the gang. App8.jpg|Talking about money causes a fight. Prom2.jpg|Discussing their prom party. Creep5.jpg|Donkey Kong nirvana. Creep4.jpg|Oh, really! CRP5.png|Leonard on a roll. CRP39.png|Leonard going for his personal best. CRP38.png|Nerd paradise. CRP30.png|The girls to the rescue. Iss7.png|Penny getting home from work. CRP29.png|These two have hit on Penny and are still having dinner with us. CRP24.png|Giving the upset doctor a hot beverage. CRP18.png|Nerd heaven in a doctor's basement. Dev8.jpg|Having dinner with Howard and Bernie. Dev5.jpg|Howard and Bernadette visit to cheer up Raj. Eq42.png|Raj taking Bernadette and Howard's prom photo. Eq20.png|Calling Stuart. Eq6.png|Howard exploding at Stuart. gt28.png|Sheldon we'll watch in my apartment. Bu5.png|Delivering a care package to a sick Sheldon. Bu65 (1).png|You made Emily cry. gt30.png|What's going on? gt31.png|You can watch it in here. Eq12.png|Three couples going to the prom. Fwa8.jpg|The last of Professor Roger Abbott. Fwa10.jpg|Roger Abbott sounds like Roger Rabbit. Lhr.jpg|Professor Abbott's work never accomplished anything significant. Lev26.png|The last of Professor Roger Abbott. Lev18.png|Did Professor Roger Abbott's research ever amount to anything? Lev17.png|Are you serious?? Lev4.png|A celebratory bottle of Champagne from his mother. Lev2.png|Cleaning out Professor Roger Abbott's office. Vic13.jpg|Christmas Eve at Amy's. Vic11.jpg|Let's not fight. That's what it wants. Vic8.jpg|Now what? Vic4.jpg|Planning Christmas Eve. Vic1.jpg|Amy loves Sheldon's gift. Clean4.png|Planning their Christmas celebration. Fig47.png|Our next Victorian parlor game is... Fig29.png|One dead bird. Fig28.png|Fire! fl42.png|Holding a place for Sheldon. fl58.png|Embarrassed by Sheldon's rant. Fig27.png|Looking down on the bird's adversaries. Fig16.png|Christmas eve dinner at Amy's. Fig14.png|That aside. Fig10.png|Trying to catch the bird. Probe7.jpg|Raj worried about his space probe project. TBBT-s08e13-05.jpg|Playing Emily or Cinnamon. Qw18.png|Playing Emily or Cinnamon. Gilb2.jpg|Trying to contact the Internet bully. Gilb11.jpg|Reading reviews. Rip3.jpg|Rebuilt comic book store. Asd7.png|Getting great reviews of their paper. Zombie2.jpg|You lost my Mother! Zam10.png|They found Howard's Mom's ashes. Wd37.png|I'll give you a ride home. Wd24.png|Trying to console Amy. tt39.png|Testing the wine. Wd1.png|The gang watching Leonard and Penny getting married. Tums21.png|Too much food! Fe12.png|Claire can't believe they've been discussing it for an hour. Tums19.png|I found the Tums! Yaaay! Tums15.png|Preparing the leftovers. Tums2.png|Heading over to work on Mrs. Wolowitz's house. Pong11.jpg|Raj complaining. Pong4.jpg|Bernadette coaching her champion. Pong3.jpg|Amy's power serve. Pong2.jpg|Amy's new bedroom door. Pong1.jpg|Amy getting ready to beat Raj. SWI29.png|Preparing the Wolowitz garage sale. SWI12.png|Amy excited about her new TARDIS and how it might tempt Sheldon. Fort10.jpg|Josh thinks it's neat that his brother was an astronaut. Fort3.jpg|Bernadette wants to redecorate the house before they move in. Fort2.jpg|Caltech cafeteria. Mini8.jpg|Raj's alien message project. Mini7.jpg|Raj explaining how he is running his team. Mini6.jpg|Raj inviting Sheldon and Howard back on is team. Rad4.png|Did you call tech support? Rad3.png|Helicopter attack. Nj13.jpg|Ready to call tech support? Nj12.jpg|We don't use tech support. Nj8.jpg|I need to return it. Nj1.jpg|Dinner together. Lv11.png|Raj finds it disassembled. Hs15.png|Rogue copter!! Hs1.png|What did you do?? S89.jpg|Stuart, can we talk? S85.jpg|You won't break up with your girlfriend. S84.jpg|I'm thinking of breaking it off with Emily. Moth5.png|I am not your mother! Moth4.png|"It's a hard-knock life for us..." Pants43.png|Turning into lazy teenagers. Pants79.png|Stuck in his own mess. Pants60.png|Cleaning up at Bernadette's suggestion. TO11.png|Dinner with Raj. TO82.png|"Happy Birthday to You." vi6.jpg|Leonard mad at Penny and Sheldon. TO61.png|Stuart replaces what he ate. MM7.jpg|Howard dealing with Sheldon. MM6.jpg|Stuart hitting on the newly single Amy. MM5.jpg|Waiting for Leonard and Penny's wedding. MM2.jpg|Sheldon wants Amy to decide about them. KL6.png|Watching the Lenny wedding. 10.01 tbbt-tcc-13.jpg|After ceremony congratulations. (Not in final episode edit.) 10.01 tbbt-tcc-5.jpg|Howard talking to government about Raj's immigration status. Just kidding. Fam1.jpg|Portrait. Tbbt 10.02 tmm-1.jpg|Sheldon thinks it's great to be a mindless clog in the military-industrial complex. Tbbt 10.02 tmm-2.jpg|Talking to Howard's lawyer cousin. Tbbt 10.02 tmm-3.jpg|Talking to Howard's lawyer cousin. Tbbt 10.02 tmm-4.jpg|I'm Colonel Williams. Tbbt 10.02 tmm-5.jpg|Your gyro is this big. Tbbt 10.02 tmm-12.jpg|Meeting Air Force Colonel Williams. Tbbt 10.02 tmm-8.jpg|Raj posting that he is on a classified government project. Redo12.png|We can’t have that. Redo47.png|The wedding venue. Redo50.png|Amy starts to play. 10.03 tdt-1.jpg|Raj crashes breakfast. 10.03 tdt-6.jpg|Sheldon has a hangover. 10.03 tdt-12.jpg|I'm not smart enough. 10.03 tdt-13.jpg|Fianally getting his sleep. 10.03 tdt-17.jpg|Sheldon is heading home. 10.04 tce-13.jpg|Admiring the sonogram picture. Mil44.png|Excited about the retinal recognition door lock. Mil45.png|Playing with the retinal scanner. Mil40.png|The guys exploring their new lab. Mil33.png|Moving to their new secure lab. Mil23.png|I guess I'm the brains. Mil25.png|I went to M.I.T. Mil12.png|Howard wants to talk to his lawyer cousin. Mil13.png|Talking to Howard's cousin. Mil14.png|After talking to Howard's cousin. Mil15.png|After talking to Howard's cousin. Flash61.png|Breaking the news about their deadline. Flash53.png|Leonard comforting Sheldon. Flash30.png|Working on miniaturization. Flash4.png|Working on the mini-gyro. 10.06 thefetalck-18.jpg|Raj went shopping with Howard. 10.07 tve-3.jpg|First episode of FWF in Shamy's new apartment. 10.07 tve-6.jpg|The FWF set. 10.07 tve-8.jpg|Learning that Amy is lying to him. K54.png|Awkward shopping trip. K35.png|Welcome to the future. K21.png|Howard is in pain. V8.png|Cleaning up after the broadcast. V15.png|Learning that Amy is lying to him. V38.png|Entering the argument. V43.png|I’m sorry I lied about my apartment. V49.png|Whatever! V50.png|Ubbi Dubbi. V51.png|BUT, YOU WON'T BE LIVING HERE! V74.png|Sheldon trying to decide about Amy. Geo12.jpg|Dis Leonard like it when Penny cut her hair? Geo13.jpg|Discussing jealousy. Geo14.jpg|Discussing jealousy. Geo15.jpg|Others didn't like Penny's haircut. Geo1.jpg|Bert is getting congratulations for his new grant. Geo2.jpg|Watching Bert being congratulated. Sh2.png|I wuv it! SH1.png|Barry wants to send it into the girls' restroom. GL43.png|All three of them think each other is cute. GL41.png|Who else didn't like that I cut my hair? GL30.png|Howard getting Amy's opinion of his toy. Gl31.png|Howard getting Leonard's opinion of his toy. GL16.png|Howard has something to show Raj. HW17.jpg| HW21.jpg| HW22.jpg| HW23.jpg| CL13.png|I'll go change the smoke detector batteries. CL22.png|Dinner. CL31.png|Competitive dinner party CT2.jpg|Do we know the father, or is this some Mama Mia nonsense? CT1.jpg|Do we know the father, or is this some Mama Mia nonsense? bn14.png|Do we know the father, or is this some Mama Mia nonsense? bn16.png|I'm the father. bn17.png|Twelve minutes. bn18.png|I’m sorry. It’s our first time. bn76.png|Heading back to the hospital. bn89.png|The guys waiting for the birth of their baby. bn99.png|Raj peaks in. bn107.png|The baby is here. bn108.png|Congratulations! bn113.png|I have a dog and a goddaughter. Hol7.jpg|Halley and her entourage arrive. Hol12.jpg|Telling their stories. Hol13.jpg|What the couples did over Christmas. Hll35.png|The gang together after Christmas. Hll50.png|Ending Hofstadter story. Hll59.png|Stuart's voice puts them to sleep. Hll60.png|They were just kidding. Hll61.png|Leaving without Halley. vpnh lst o rssr r tt jpm lvs hldns gft pnr nxt njpm ttn rd t thpnts a hrdknck lf fr s pnppy rthd t pntrt rplcs wht h t pn nt hve tht pnln wth th rtinl snnr lpn wnt t lpnlkn t wrs sn pnwr s n pn pn Category:The Big Bang Theory Category:Articles With Photos Category:Images Category:Pictures Category:Photo Gallery Category:Photos Category:Reference Pictures Category:Trivial Category:Howard